


Eloping

by Caroline263



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Eloping, F/F, Shotgun Wedding, Wedding Night, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroline263/pseuds/Caroline263
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't go rewinding this one, Maxie," Chloe smirked, "I'd rather remember getting drunk at the lighthouse with my wife than standing at the altar for hours waiting for that old bastard to read from his bible," "I don't plan on changing anything, not today," Max smiled. Even the stench of rotting whales in the distance couldn't ruin today. /Pricefield/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eloping

It was a beautiful day in the restored Arcadia Bay, the sun shone brightly on the town and the beached whales on the shore. The church seemed dark compared to how bright it was outside, but still had a lovely glow as the stained glass windows left beautiful colors printed upon the floors. It was as packed as it usually was for any wedding, the Caulfields piled up on the left side and the Prices/Madsens on the right. Though of course there was that large chunk of empty pews in the back, with some of the bride and groom’s closest friends at the very back.

Kate tapped her feet, clutching the cross on her necklace tightly, grinning brightly. She had worn her best dress to this occasion, and seemed most excited out of everybody there. Warren tapped his foot as well, more nervous than anything else he would be questioned about this week’s black eye at the reception.

“Oh goodness, I can’t wait!” Kate squealed softly, biting her lip trying to contain her excitement. She couldn’t be any prouder of Max, just a shame they couldn’t get front row seats to this.

“Y-Yeah, this is such an exciting day,” Warren said, swiping his hair out of his eyes.

Victoria crossed her arms, wrinkling her nose as she checked her watch, “Where are they? We’ve been here for two hours now!” She grumbled.

“Probably having some wardrobe issues,” Dana shrugged.

“Yeah, I bet Max’s dress just ‘magically’ shrunk today, or Chloe ‘accidentally’ spilt beer on her suit,” Kate air quoted.

Victoria huffed, “They’re just stalling,”

“Hey, I-I’m sure they have a pretty good explanation for this, they’ll be out in no time,” Warren said, “I’m sure of it,”

The group all quietly nodded as they resumed waiting.

A minute passed.

Then another five.

After a half hour, David grumbled and curled his fingers, “Where are those kids?” He grumbled, feeling Joyce gently squeeze his hand to calm him down.

“Relax David,” She scolded lightly, “It’ll just be another minute or so,”

An hour or so passed when the grumbling and mumbling of the guests started to grow louder and louder. Even the priest was uncomfortably shifting, looking at the windows to see any sign of the bride and groom.

“Oh where are those kids?” The old man mumbled, furrowing his brow.

//

Chloe couldn’t wipe the stupid grin on her face as she drove their old busted up truck down the road, feeling the sunshine warm their car. The windows rolled down and wind blowing back her blue hair, she felt the AC puff out the occasional burst of cold air. She was still in her button up shirt and necktie, complete with tight black jeans and loafers. Her suit was tied around her waist, since all it did was make her even hotter.

She looked down at Max, seeing her bride had decided to move her sleeping spot from the window to her shoulder. Her hair had been sloppily pulled into a tight little bun, though every bump they drove over loosened it to the point it would all be falling back around her ears in no time. Her face had a light coat of makeup, it almost looked like she had just smacked on some lipgloss and a quick dab of blush, but that was all she needed. Super Max was too cute for stuff like that. She had the long skirt of her dress piled up onto her lap, as it had been such a nuisance keeping it from getting caught in the door when they first got in the car. Chloe could faintly see tears from where it first got caught, but she could care less how damaged the dress was. She was just happy they had gotten the brilliant idea to elope at the last second.

She finally pulled up to the lighthouse, parking the car in it’s shade and turning it off. She turned to Max and gently shook her shoulder, “Hey, wakey wakey Max,” Chloe smirked.

Max groaned lightly shaking her head as she just buried her face deeper into her arm, mumbling nonsense.

“Sleep time’s over babe, c’mon,” She pulled from her wife’s grasp and hopped out of the car, moving to the passenger’s side to help Max out.

“But I was having such a nice dream…” Max pouted as she took Chloe’s hand and was helped out of the car.

Chloe smirked, “Let me guess, you were dreaming about the look on our parents’ and the step-douche’s faces when they find out we’re not showing up, am I right?”

“How’d you know?” Max smiled as she slipped off her heels and tossed them on the passenger’s seat.

“I was imagining the same thing, Maxie,” Chloe laughed as they approached the edge of the cliff, just a few feet from the lighthouse.

Their legs dangled over the edge and their shadows casted onto the lighthouse. Max’s skirt swayed in the wind over the edge, moving in time with the little blades of grass moving as well. The sun was still high in the air, the light making the ocean shine like a great big blue diamond. There were only a couple puffy clouds in the air, but even they couldn’t ruin this perfect picture.

“It’s beautiful out here,” Max murmured softly, too relaxed to notice Chloe had gotten up to go back to the truck. Looking through the back, she found a bottle of wine, two wine glasses and Max’s camera. Holding the wine and glasses to her chest, she headed back to the cliff. However, she stopped short, seeing how beautiful her wife looked in this lighting; her hair shining brightly even in her messy bun, practically glowing against the cool blue background the sea and sky served.

Chloe couldn’t help herself and grabbed Max’s camera, getting down on her knee to take a quick snap of this moment.

Grabbing the photo she sat down next to her wife and handed her the photo. “Whatd’ya think? I know it’s not nearly as good as your work, but I’m pretty good for an ameteur,” She smirked as she popped open the bottle of wine and poured their glasses half way.

Max eyes widened, as the photo finished developing, “Wowser, this is really good Chloe!” She smiled, as she handed her back the picture, watching her tuck it away into her pocket. The brunette returned to gazing at the sky and the sparkling ocean. “It’s beautiful…”

“Yeah,” Chloe nodded, handing her wife a glass of wine, “But it ain’t nearly as beautiful as my Super Max,” She leaned over and pecked her it on the cheek.

“Aw, shut up, Girl Wonder,” Max giggled, taking a sip of wine.

Chloe took a big swig of wine, sighing as she put the empty glass down. “I can’t believe it. We’re finally married,” She laughed lightly, gently shaking her head, “And I always thought you and Warren would be making little brown haired babies already equipped with cameras. But here you are, with me,” She put her hand over Max’s gently squeezing it. “Life is hella awesome.”

Max nodded, sighing happily as she leaned against Chloe’s shoulder, “Yeah, it is,” She murmured, rubbing her finger against her wife’s ring.

“Don’t go rewinding this one, Maxie,” Chloe smirked, “I’d rather remember getting drunk at the lighthouse with my wife than standing at the altar for hours waiting for that old bastard to read from his bible,”

“I don’t plan on changing anything, not today,” Max smiled, closing her eyes feeling the sun warm their skin. Even the stench of rotting whales in the distance couldn’t ruin their wedding day.


End file.
